


Stars in His Eyes

by lietpol



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Disney, Eventual Relationships, Fantasy, Fluff, For the most part, Implied Jay/Carlos de Vil, Like its pretty much just friendship, M/M, Magic, Minor Angst, Neverland, Original Character(s), Slow Build, bc of his mom, chad is not a villain at all okay, i guess lol, i think, i'll tag people and things as they show up, idk i m really excited to write this, jaylos, nobody is rly a villain in this one, other than that it's pretty much descendants characters, peter pan spin off, pls leave comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lietpol/pseuds/lietpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jay loses his mother, it seems like nothing could ever be the same for him. Then a boy with the prettiest eyes he's ever seen takes Jay to the place his mom always spoke about-Neverland. He finds that things are not what they should be, and that Neverland needs his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Wishing Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while and I had to start writing, so I thought I would go ahead and begin. It's not strictly canon compliant to anything related to Peter-Pan, and I'm basing this off of my ideas, so I hope you guys don't mind :) Also, since I'm a slow writer, I'm hoping you guys would rather have good writing versus quick updates, so please be patient with me :/ Thanks for reading! Hit up my tumblr if you have any questions ---> jayandcarlos

The sun peaked over the clouds, sending its warming rays to the sleepy kingdom of Auradon. Today was a particularly important day for every subject of Auradon, as it was the day that young Benjamin Florian was to be recognized as the crowned Prince. At the tender age of eight years, Benjamin did not see why it was such a fuss. Being a prince was not that big of a deal, and he would much rather be playing with his friends.

Unfortunately, all of Auradon supported him as the Prince, except for himself. Benjamin thought himself to be too short and too shy. His appearance was not fit for royalty, as he told himself often. He had unruly brown hair that even the strongest of gels could not tame (they had tried them all, by now) and he was never able to keep himself clean for more than an hour. Mud and dirt seemed to latch onto him as he walked. His mother, Queen Belle, always told him that he had the dangerous spark of curiosity in his green eyes that she had as a girl.

He wished his parents would understand that he did not want this responsibility because he just wanted to be a kid. Kids were not crowned Princes and Kings and married off to other royal families, right? He certainly did not think so, and he told his parents every time he had the chance. His father would speak to him in a condescending tone, telling him that it was his birthright as the son of the famous King Beast and fair Queen Belle, and he should be proud. Belle would smile kindly at him, gently pat his head, and say that many other children would love to be in his place.

Their family lived by the rule of appreciation. Nothing in their home was taken for granted, and any gift they received was taken in full stride, a thank you gift sent in return almost instantly. Many times, Benjamin had asked if he could send his royalty to a family, but was only met with laughter. 

It was not fun to be royal. All of his friends made sure to be extra cautious when they played together because they did not want to hurt the royal son. Benjamin was young, he wanted to experience what it meant to really be a kid. One of his best friends, Doug, tip toed around him like he was glass, and it made Benjamin upset. That’s why his true best friend was Chad Charming. The son of Cinderella was just as curious as Benjamin himself, and that is what made the blonde boy so appealing to the prince. The two were always getting into trouble and causing mischief through the kingdom. Of course, Chad had to take all of the blame because he was not the Prince, but he did not mind. As long as they were having fun, nothing could stand in their way.

Until today, that is.

Like every normal day, they were running along the beach’s shore near Ariel’s kingdom in search of washed up treasure. They had yet to find some, and they hoped today would be the day. The sun reflected off of the crystalline water, making it difficult to search. Benjamin took a step into the warm waves, and Chad followed, naturally.

“Should we be in the water? I haven’t learned to swim yet.” Chad asked, looking nervously at the water lapping his ankles. Benjamin smiled at his best friend and took his hand, swinging them in large arcs.

“It will be fine, Chad. I can save you since I can swim. It’ll be like I’m your very own prince Charming!” Benjamin laughed and was glad to see the nerves ease away from his friend’s face, replaced instead by the normal curiosity.

With every step they took, the water seemed to become colder. Benjamin narrowed his eyes to have a better view of the ocean floor. The water was murkier the farther out they got, and Benjamin decided just looking was not enough. He sank to his knees, letting his small hands skim the wet sand for anything interesting. His fingers closed around a cold stone and he pulled back.

“Did you find something?” Chad inquired from behind him.

“I think I might have,” Benjamin responded, holding the stone into the sun light. It reflected every color Benjamin could name, and he was mesmerized. Chad stared in awe next to him as the rainbow stone flashed brilliantly.

“Benny, do you know what this is?” Chad sounded incredulous. Benjamin glanced askance at him, his eyebrow cocking in confusion.

“A stone, isn’t it?”

Chad shook his head, but he sighed in aggravation.

“Well, obviously it is a stone. But it’s no _ordinary_ stone. It’s a wishing stone!” The excitement in his friend’s voice led Benjamin to believe that this was a serious matter. He twirled the stone in his fingers, staring at its jagged yet intriguing surface.

“A wishing stone? Like magic?” Benjamin wondered if it truly worked. There was only one way to find out. He brought it to his mouth and began to utter a wish. A chubby hand caught his wrist and pulled the stone away.

“What are you doing, Benny? You can’t actually wish on it! That’s dangerous!”

Benjamin grinned at his best friend, removing his wrist from Chad’s surprisingly firm grasp.

“There’s no fun if it isn’t a little dangerous, right? Remember your birthday party? Your mom told us not to climb that tree and we did it anyways? I might have broken my leg, but it was so fun!”

“Yes, but _you_ didn’t get grounded for a whole month.” Chad grumbled.

“What if I promise not to let you get into too much trouble?” Benjamin offered, holding his hand out to his friend, the stone resting in the center of his palm.

“Now, how does this thing work?”

Chad stared at the stone for a moment before closing his friend’s fingers around it.

“You just squeeze it tight and make your wish.”

Benjamin nodded and closed his eyes, his small fist squeezing as hard as he could manage.

_I wish I could be a kid. Forever._

*** * ***

Jay was only five when his mother first told him the stories of Neverland.

She loved the way her only son seemed to soak up all of the imagination he could. Her favorite past-time was watching him “fly,” by running quickly around their living room with his lithe arms extended from his sides.

Jafar, her husband, was less fond of this. He wanted Jay to focus on growing into an educated young man, so he could take over their antique shop. He did not need some imaginative kid running his business and selling off all of his prized merchandise at bargain prices. It just would not work. However, he supposed a little imagination could do no harm.

Sometimes he wondered how his wife stuck around him. Jafar was not a man of playfulness. He stressed the art of saving money and living a beneficial life, whereas his wife wanted to have fun. She craved adventure, he sought stability. They made it work, and Jay was just the perfect combination of both.

Their home was an old Tudor style that they managed to attain through a family friend, and it was richly decorated with splashes of gold and deep mahogany. It was elegant, but comfortable. They lived sufficiently within their budget, never spending on anything too luxurious. Jafar could not wish for anything more.

It was this house that Jay would grow up in, constantly spouting pieces of lore and fantasy as he ran around large rooms. His mother would give a mirthful laugh while his father watched on from behind his daily newspaper.

Jay sometimes liked to gaze at the stars that filled the night sky. They winked at him and he giggled, placing his tiny hand on the cold surface of the window. His mother would join him, sitting in the bay window and lifting Jay onto her lap.

“Remember, Jayden. Just follow the second star to the right, and then…?”

“Straight on till morning!” Jay would chant excitedly in response as his mother kissed his cheek and told him more stories of the Lost Boys.

His favorite story was about how the Lost Boys and Peter defeated Hook and saved Neverland. Jay wanted to do something like that one day. With every birthday candle he extinguished, he wished to see Neverland. It never happened, but Jay never quit hoping that one day his wish would be granted.

After his tenth birthday, he finally got a taste of the real world.

It was storming viciously, rain pelted his windows and thunder shook the walls of his room. He was scared, but his mother comforted him and told him that it was just the earth’s way of cleansing itself. He would smile at her and snuggle into her side before she announced that she was going out for supplies.

“In this weather? Mother, you can’t!” Jay pleaded, but she only smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Jayden, I have to, you know your father doesn’t do well without his medicine.”

Jay nodded in understanding, but he was still pouting. His mother pushed his growing hair out of his eyes and leaned closer to him.

“How about this. When I go to the store, I’ll buy you that chocolate candy you love. And you can have it all for dinner. Just don’t tell your father.” She winked at him and Jay gasped in delight.

“Chocolate for dinner? I won’t tell dad!” Jay was practically shaking with excitement, and his mother took that as her cue to leave.

“I’ll be back soon, Jayden. Please be sure to make your father take a break from all of that business he’s doing. Alright?”

Jay nodded, hugging his mother tightly before she left the room. The rain died down and sent Jay into a sleepy haze. He wanted to nap, but he told his mother he would make his father relax. So he made his way to the living room, unsurprised to find his father hunched over his desk, his face contorted in concentration.

“Do you want to play a game?” Jay broke through the silence. Jafar raised his head, his back cracking in response.

“What kind of game, Jayden?”

“We could play the game you like,” Jay suggested. “Tic-tac-two?”

Jafar smiled at his son and ruffled his hair.

“It is tic-tac-toe. And yes, we can play. Did your mother set you up to this?”

Jay shook his head and grinned toothily at his father, watching as he grabbed two pens of a different color and a blank piece of paper.

“You can start,” Jafar prompted, holding out the red pen for his son. Jay took it and began drawing out the pound sign quickly.

They played several games, Jafar winning most of them. Jay set down the pen and looked at the clock hanging above their window. It had been two hours since his mother left.

“Shouldn’t mom have returned by now?” Jay asked, looking expectantly at his father. Jafar turned to see the time and nodded.

“It is rather odd that she isn’t back yet. I don’t want to risk calling her in this weather.”

Jay nodded and watched his father grab a phone book. He dialed a number and spoke quickly into the receiver.

“Yes, how are you doing today? Wonderful. I was just calling to see if my wife was still shopping there?” A long pause ensued and Jay began to gnaw at his nails, something his mother told him not to do. With every passing second, Jay became more nervous, until his father finally hung up.

The chatter from the nightly news caught their attention as a special report was broadcasted.

_“This just in, a wreck has taken place on the corner of Main and 5 th, there were two fatalities. A woman identified to be…” _

Jay lost focus as soon as his mother’s smiling face appeared on the screen. His mind was screaming at him and he couldn’t seem to understand what was happening. He watched as Jafar fell to the floor in front of the screen, his voice cracking as he called out to his wife.

As quick as the report came, it ended. Silence surrounded the entire room and Jay was unsure of what he should do. He was surprised that he was still standing, yet alone not crying. Jafar was still on the floor, and Jay took tentative steps toward him, his hand reaching for his father’s. The man squeezed his hand and wiped at his eyes, searching Jay’s face for a sign of understanding.

“Do you know what this means, Jayden?”

Jay nodded his head. He knew exactly what it meant, but he was not willing to voice it aloud. He did not have to, as his father spoke to him slowly, his strong hands gripping Jay’s small shoulders.

“Your mother is _dead._ ” His father said, a hint of anger in his shaking voice.  

Hearing the words brought the emotions into focus for Jay, and he felt the tears building painfully in his eyes. He could feel his lip quivering as the tears began to flow freely, his father wrapping him in his arms. They stayed like that for a while, neither trying to face the responsibility of having to accept reality.

Jay was only a kid; this shouldn’t have happened to him. How was he supposed to look into the stars without his mother? He thought of all of the activities they did together and promised to himself, to his mother, that he would never do them again until they were reunited.

Time seemed to slow around them as they hugged each other in grief. Jay did not even notice as his eyes drifted close and he fell asleep. His father could handle everything tomorrow.

*** * ***

When his thirteenth birthday passed, Jay did not even bother blowing out his candles and wishing to go to Neverland. There was no point when his mother was not there to encourage him.

It was silent in their too-large home. The noise of the busy street was the only thing Jay could hear. With night soon approaching, he decided to head to his room. He called out a goodnight to his father, who never left his office anyway. There was no response.

Over time he had come to accept the fate of his late mother, but his dad took it much worse. Jafar became a recluse. Instead of the once proud antique shop owner that everyone knew and loved, he became a quiet, bitter sort. Jay hated it, but there was nothing he could do about it. People still shopped at their store out of sympathy for them, and it brought in the money to pay the bills. There was no more adventure, no more childish playing.

Or so Jay thought.

The night sky was for once not full of stars tonight, and Jay could only see two. For a moment, he found himself wanting to go to the window and gaze at them just like he used to, but he chided himself.

It wasn’t real. He knew that, his mother knew that. There was no Neverland, no Lost Boys, it was all fake. He pulled the curtains closed and sighed to himself.

“The second star to the right, and straight on till morning. Right, mom?” he spoke into the emptiness of his dark room.

“Too bad none of it is real…” he muttered under his breath as he prepared to sleep.

The boy outside of the window disagreed.


	2. Straight On till Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SassyProcrastinating for reviewing my writing for me xx :) Hope you guys enjoy.

1\. [Peter's Shadow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYzTGMuZNec)

Sleep was not attainable for Jay. His mind was wide awake, his thoughts a maelstrom. Rain pelted the window, creating a relaxing rhythm that could lull anyone to sleep. Except for Jay. He found that, as he grew, his hatred for rain and storms only became worse. As a toddler, he would love the feeling of the droplets soaking him from head to toe, and the lightning illuminating the outline of the city, but all he could think of now was the reporter’s voice announcing his mother’s death.

He could not count how many times he just stayed in his bed, wondering what kind of force would do such a thing to a woman who was so kind. Jafar’s once smiling and gentle features had jaded over; he looked ragged and often evoked pity from passersby. Jay liked to blame his father for his own bitterness. It certainly showed; nobody conversed with him in school, and most did not even acknowledge his existence. He hated what his life was turning into.

Was living really worth it without his mother? He couldn’t possibly answer that now, since his negative emotions were always intensified by storms. Every second of each day he wondered what he was truly living for. There had to be something more than this emptiness that consumed him.

He dragged himself out of bed, the urge to watch the stars so painfully overwhelming. He had refrained from doing so for such a long time; he wasn’t sure if he could properly appreciate the beauty of the night.

The window looked exactly the same as it had when his mother was alive, the familiar satin pillows remaining untouched and dusty. Since it was his thirteenth birthday, Jay thought he deserved to gaze at the stars for a bit. He picked up one of the pillows and smiled at the silky fabric, smooth in his hands, before sitting on the ledge.

The two stars that were visible in the sky winked at him, shining brighter than ever. He flattened his palm along the window, wanting desperately to touch that single star that should have given him everything he ever wanted. He could feel the hot streaks left behind from the tears as they slid down his cheeks, but he did not acknowledge them. Crying always left him feeling as if he were alone and insecure; he despised the tears. He stared longingly at the star on the right side, his mother’s voice echoing in his mind, telling him to follow the second star to the right.

“You should see it from the other side, it’s stunning.” Said a wistful voice.

Jay jumped off the ledge and gripped the pillow tightly, one hand wiping furiously at his cheeks.

“W-who’s there? Show yourself!” Jay reprimanded himself for shouting, no need to wake father.

“It was me! Can’t you see?” the voice teased. Jay could see; a shadow lingered on his wall, an outline of a boy. He threw himself towards it, reaching out to grab the body that the shadow belonged to, but it vanished. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and glanced around in confusion. Something tapped his shoulder and he whirled around.

The first thing he saw was feet. Very dirty, mud-caked feet. As he glanced upward, he took in the odd appearance of the person in front of him. The boy’s clothes were varying shades of green and brown, and Jay could make out the shapes of leaves. A small dagger dangled at his hip, and he was covered in the most freckles Jay had ever seen. When he finally made eye contact, he gasped. The stranger’s eyes were such a vibrant shade of brown that they nearly shown gold. His brown hair was a mess of curls, and there were streaks of blonde running through it. Jay figured it was due to sun exposure, judging by the fair tan of his skin.

“I must be dreaming” Jay announced. “Who are you?”

The boy’s brows knitted together in annoyance, and he knelt down so he was eye level to Jay. This allowed Jay to see the intricate forest green markings that twisted around his right eye and across his neck. They looked like entangled vines, and Jay wanted to touch them.

“All this talk of Neverland, and you really don’t recognize me? I’m a little hurt, Jayden.”

Jay almost choked on his gasp of surprise. “Peter? My mom never told me you had tattoos. How do you know my name?”

The boy laughed, and it sounded like the soft chiming of bells. Jay was mesmerized.

“Actually, my name is Carlos, I took over for Peter a while ago because I was his favorite lost boy, but don’t tell the others that. Ring any bells yet?”

Jay shook his head, frowning at Carlos. “No, sorry. The lost boys never had names.”

Carlos rolled his eyes. “Just like Peter to make everything about himself. Anyway, your mother knew Peter personally, and judging by the look on your face, she never told you that.”

Jay nodded before Carlos continued.

“Well, she was very popular in Neverland, but she told Peter that she could not stay in Neverland, no matter how much she wished to. So Peter returned her to this land, but he kept visiting her as she aged. It was only when she had you that he stopped. He asked me to take over after that, saying that it was too hard for him to watch her take on all of these adult responsibilities.”

It was an abundance of information to take in, but Jay was finally starting to understand. All of the times she spoke of Neverland were from experience. Every story must have been a memory of what she did.

He was surprised, to say the least, but there was an underlying excitement to it all.

“Speaking of your mother, where is she? Peter asked for me to check on her.”

Jay looked at Carlos as if he were joking, but he could see the genuine curiosity in his eyes.

“You’ve been checking on us, right?” Jay asked.

Carlos nodded, watching Jay carefully.

“Then you must have heard that she died almost five years ago.”

The leaf-clad boy frowned, a dirty hand resting on Jay’s shoulder.

“Peter won’t be happy to hear that, but I’m really sorry for your loss, Jayden.”

“It’s alright. She wouldn’t want people to be upset over it. But, might I ask, what is your business here tonight? Why did you show yourself now?”

Carlos lifted himself up gracefully, extending a hand to help Jay. He was surprised by how much strength Carlos had, as his figure was so slim and dainty.

“Your mother left a request one night. It was for Peter.”

Jay looked into Carlos’s bright eyes, searching for any sign of lying, but he could find none. He raised an eyebrow, his unspoken question very clear.

“She asked to have you taken to Neverland on your thirteenth birthday, today.”

“But… Why now?”

Carlos paused for a moment, but it was like a realization hit him. He grabbed something from behind his back and held it out to Jay. It was a yellowed piece of paper that was torn and frayed in multiple places.

“It’s a note from your mother. She told me to give it to Peter, and he kept it until now. It’s her request.”

Jay took a moment to admire the familiar penmanship, smiling as he ran his hand over the paper. He read aloud:

            _Dearest Peter,_

_I know you are upset that I chose to grow up, and I do truly hope you have it in yourself to forgive me. You’ve granted me such an amazing experience, and I mustn’t let it be forgotten. If you would, I’d like for you to take Jayden to Neverland, at least one time. I find that the most challenging responsibility of being an adult is keeping a child’s imagination thriving. They’re such fragile things, and they must be protected. He needs to see the beauty of your land while he can still appreciate it. On his thirteenth birthday, please invite him. I’m almost certain he would agree. I’ve raised him on the stories of our countless adventures, and he loves them. He wishes to have his own adventures someday, and I hope he can have them with you. Please don’t let him live a dull life, not knowing what is truly in the world. I miss you more than I can express, dear Peter, and I hope you are well._

_Truly,_

_Farah._

Jay’s knuckles began to blanch from the tight grip he had on the paper.

“Why does she want me to see it so badly? What if I want to grow up with a normal life? Maybe I don’t want to see Neverland.” The lie had no power behind it, and the rest of his words died on his tongue.

“Because, Jayden, it was her favorite place—her home away from home. She absolutely adored Neverland, and she was distraught to leave. So she raised you on the tales of her own adventures, hoping you’d grow to experience them yourself. Had she not died, she’d certainly tell you all of this herself.”

A tense moment of silence settled in the room, Carlos and Jay staring at one another. Something in Jay made him feel like this was all a stunt. He couldn’t help the doubt that lingered in his mind. The nervousness was overwhelming, and he felt like he could shake himself into pieces. But every fiber of his being wanted so desperately to believe this was all real. He could see his mother sitting on his bed, watching with delight in her eyes as he went off to Neverland with Carlos. She would want his for him.

“So,” Carlos grinned. “Wanna go?” He stretched out his hand for Jay to take, his smile never faltering as Jay only managed to stare. Was it truly worth it? To just leave and forget about what was happening around him for a while? He thought of Jafar, of how much he had changed over the years because of her death. With an air of determination, he turned his back on Carlos and bolted out of his room.

The hall connecting his and Jafar’s rooms was dimly lit, a candle flickering in its bronze holder. He placed a hand on the knob of the door and turned slowly. The door creaked, and Jay paused, making sure his father did not rouse from his sleep. Carefully, he slid through the door frame and tip-toed to the side of the bed. He placed the note on the oaken nightstand and glanced at his father.

Jafar, even in his sleep, looked as though he were frowning. Wrinkles covered his face and made him appear much older than he really was. Jay bent forward and gently kissed Jafar’s scruffy cheek.

“I love you, dad…” he murmured before slipping back into the hallway.

When he returned to his room, Carlos was still standing there, a look of immense confusion set on his face.

“Well, what are you dawdling for? Let’s get on with it” Jay demanded. Carlos made a noise, as if he couldn’t quite take in the air he needed, clearly surprised by Jay’s sudden change of nature.

Jay approached the window and turned the latch, the night breeze playing with his hair.

“By the way, how did you get in here?” Jay asked as he stared into the night sky, the smell of a passing storm lingering in the air. He was certain the window had been closed earlier.

Carlos regained his composure and stood next to Jay, his crooked smile back in place. “The window was open earlier. Your father shut it almost immediately after I got in. I’m surprised he didn’t see me.”

He leapt upward, balancing on the window ledge. Jay could feel the nausea settling in his stomach just by looking at Carlos, but he clambered up anyway. The street was formidable below him, and he looked at Carlos to keep himself from swaying forward. Now that he had a moment to process his thoughts, he remembered that he was terrified of heights, and he did not handle being off the ground well.

However, Jay did not have time to think his decisions through. He didn’t even have time to turn around. Carlos’s hand latched onto his in a tight grip, and before he knew it, they had jumped out of the window and into the cool night air. Jay’s legs dangled behind him as they rose higher and higher.

“Oh, my God!” Jay shouted.

“No!” Carlos laughed, “It’s just me!”

Jay tightened his grip on Carlos’ hand and risked a downward glance. Seeing people, places, and everything he knew disappearing beneath him was weird, to say the least. The street lights cast everything in a dark haze; shadows loomed ominously in the corners. Things were starting to blur together the higher they went, and Jay took a deep breath as he tried to wrap his brain around what was happening.

“Look up, Jayden.” Carlos’ voice was hard to hear because of the wind rushing past him, but Jay quickly lifted his head. He gasped as he took in the sight above him. It wasn’t the billions of stars that shined, or the different shades of darkness surrounding them, but it was Carlos. His skin was illuminated by the faint glow of the moonlight, washing him in a white hue as if he were glowing inside. His already vibrant eyes reflected every star in such a way that Jay couldn’t process. It was too beautiful. Carlos looked so otherworldly that Jay had to look away. It was as if he were staring at something so pure, so celestial, that he felt like he was intruding on a private moment.

He found himself reaching out to the sky, seeing if he could graze the galaxy around him. He was swimming through a sea of stars, an experience he had always wanted.

“It’s so much clearer up here” Jay noted.

“Yea, once you go above the city, it’s really different. This is the best part of the journey. Sometimes, I like to just hang around up here and watch the stars.”

“That must be so nice” Jay responded dreamily.

Carlos grinned at him, and Jay returned it. For once, it felt like an honest, meaningful notion. He didn’t feel weighed down by his emotions; he felt free. Maybe he could be a kid again, just for the time being. His feet skimmed something cold, a shiver running up his spine. Jay looked down and accidentally screeched.

“Carlos! What are you doing?” The water looked daunting in the dark, a sea of blackness reflecting the horror on his face.

“But this is the best part!” Carlos retorted.

“How did we get this low so fast?” Jay yelled above the wind.

Carlos laughed, and his shaking shoulders caused Jay to skim the water even more. He usually wouldn’t mind, but the freezing water was soaking into his pants. But his mind couldn’t focus on that. Beneath the surface, a face reflected back at him. He squinted, trying to see through the murky water. A girl blinked back at him and her pearly white teeth glinted as she smiled. She seemed to be keeping up with them as they moved, and Jay craned his neck to see beneath himself. Fins protruded from the surface of the water, moving quickly. The scales along the tale seemed to change colors, a rippling effect of blues, purples, and greens. It was beautiful, and Jay could not believe he was seeing a real mermaid.

“Be careful with those. They’ll pull you under faster than you can say ‘shrimp.’”

Upon hearing his words, Jay immediately withdrew the hand that was reaching toward the girl. She looked dismayed, but she smiled one last time before disappearing beneath the smooth waves.

When Jay looked up again, he noticed a single chunk of land within the water. It was surrounded by vast trees, and seemed to have an aura of power. “Is that Neverland?”

“Only a part of it, just wait till you see the rest!”

“Will I have time to explore it all before I return home?” Jay hadn’t yet thought of what would happen when he had to leave. They weren’t even on the island, yet the idea of not being here already made him feel distraught. Carlos was rather quiet, but his grip still held strong. As they reached the sandy turf, Jay noticed that the entire area seemed to be glowing with a faint green light.

“Why is it green here?”

“That would be the pixie dust. That stuff is horrendous to get out of hair, so be careful.” Carlos carefully landed, both of them finding their footing on the soft sand. Water lapped at Jay’s feet, and the fresh tangy smell of salt filled his nostrils. It wasn’t quite like he imagined, but this was only the surface; he had yet to see what awaited inside of the island.

“Welcome to Neverland, Jay.” The smile on Carlos’ lips reflected perfectly in his warm gaze. “Welcome home.”

Jay was coming up with words to respond, but his train of thought was derailed by the sound of chanting and drums. He whipped his head around, squinting into the rows of trees. Carlos seemed to notice his curious gaze, and pulled his hand in indication to follow. They trekked through the woods, the hanging leaves and plants tickling his head. The pixie dust seemed to give everything a pulse, as if the island itself were alive.

Smoke wafted around them as they moved further into the island. The soft glow of a fire finally visible as they cleared the trees. Almost a dozen boys were dancing around the fire, two were playing a hypnotic rhythm on a set of drums. One of them, a tall slender boy with fair hair, noticed Carlos was back and stopped his dancing. His face was smudged with dirt, which seemed to be common among the inhabitants of Neverland, and he was draped in a brown cloak.

“Welcome back, Carlos!” the boy seemed to notice Jay at that moment, his brown eyes glancing at Jay curiously. “Who’s this?”

“I’m Jay-“

“Farah’s son-“

Carlos and Jay spoke at the same time, but Chad just nodded.

“Welcome to the island, then, Jay. You’re practically a long lost brother.” Chad grinned, dimples showing playfully as he swung an arm around Jay’s shoulder.

“You’ll love it here.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Um, what did you call this again?” Jay picked up a piece of the sticky, mysterious food and held it to his nose. It didn’t smell threatening, but he was wary.

“It’s crocodile crunch,” Carlos answered as he shoved a handful into his mouth. “Pecans, crushed cacao beans, and some honey to hold it all together, try it.”

Jay shrugged and took a small bite. It was an odd flavor combination on his tongue. The honey and the pecans were sweet, but the bitterness of the cacao balanced out the flavor. He reached for more, this time taking a handful and shoving it in his mouth as he had seen Carlos do.

“Careful, that stuff is _addicting_ ,” Chad warned.

Jay laughed and grabbed another piece. “I’ll take my chances. What do you guys do around here all day?”

Chad looked around the island thoughtfully. “Well, I spend lots of time climbing trees to make the crocodile crunch, we do bonfires practically every night, and I like to swim whenever I have the opportunity.”

“Yeah, he’s quite the charmer with those merfolk, I hear” Carlos teased. Chad’s face flushed a deep shade of red, but he didn’t deny it.

“Maybe Carlos can show you Skull Rock sometime,” Chad said.

Jay raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Skull Rock? I thought that’s where pirates hung out.”

“It _was,_ ” Carlos said. “But they abandoned it a while ago, and the crocodile felt no reason to lurk there. However, I do not advise swimming to the rock. Flying is the best option. Just because you can’t see the mermaids doesn’t mean they won’t drag you under.”

“Oh.”

Jay didn’t really know what else to say. Being here was surreal, and he was enjoying his time soaking in everything. He did, however, have one pressing question. “Where is Tink?”

“Tink? Like, Tinkerbell? Oh, she’s doing her own thing, probably training new pixies or something” Carlos said.

“Do you not have a pixie like her?”

“No, not really. I guess the closest thing I have to Tink would be this one Pixie named Mal, she’s kinda mean though.” Carlos leaned over until he was shoulder to shoulder with Jay. “She likes to bite fingers, the weirdo.”

Jay laughed again, his head leaning against Carlos’s. The smell of burning wood and pine evoked a feeling of home and, most importantly, his mother. It occurred to him that she had probably once sat here with Peter, having her own unique adventures in Neverland. Guilt lingered in his mind. He felt awful for questioning Carlos for even a second. His mother would never lie to him, and he knew that. But overtime, he had become jaded. Just like Jafar. The only difference between the two was that there was still hope for Jay, as he still had imagination and curiosity. Jafar was weighed down with depression and anxiety, and it wasn’t a good combination with the rain that so often fell in their town.

He nudged a rock with his toe and willed the tension to leave his body, because holding onto it would not benefit him here. A hand appeared under Jay’s nose and startled him, almost knocking him off of his perch on the log. “Huh?”

“Did you want some water?” Carlos asked, mouth pulled into concerned frown.

“Oh, yes please.” He took the cup that was offered to him and peered into it. He could see his own eyes reflected in the clear surface of the water, but he was focused more on the green hue of the liquid.

“It’s just pixie dust,” Carlos reassured him. “Told you it got everywhere.”

Jay nodded and raised the cup to his lips. He hadn’t realized just how thirsty he had been since they arrived. He practically inhaled the water, smiling sheepishly as Carlos studied him. Next to him, Chad stared vacantly into the surrounding trees. His blond brows were drawn together as if he were solving a complex equation. Jay watched him for a moment, wondering what he was seeing, before Chad stood up and stretched his calves.

“I think it’s about time I did a sweep of the island, make sure there’s nobody who shouldn’t be here,” he said.

Carlos nodded and stood up. Naturally, Jay rose from his seat so he wouldn’t be the only one still sitting.

“Be careful, and report back if there’s anything unusual,” Carlos said. Chad nodded and smiled one last time before entering the dark woods. A fleeting thought ran through Jay’s mind, but he stomped it down hastily. He didn’t want to suspect any malicious intentions from anyone here, but something just didn’t feel _right._ He knew he could trust Carlos, but Chad was still an uncertainty.

Carlos turned to Jay and held out his palm. It was covered in dirt, unsurprisingly. “Come on, I’ll show you my treehouse. You’ll love it.”

Jay gladly took his hand, allowing the shorter boy to lead him through the trees. Carlos carefully stepped over fallen branches and circles of mushrooms. Fireflies lit up around them, illuminating the mossy vines that hung off of every available surface. It was—well, it was magical. Jay could have never imagined something so beautiful and lively.  He knew this was everything his mother described to him and more.

Carlos came to a stop and let go of Jay’s hand. Jay’s eyes followed a long ladder made of wooden planks, until they landed on a small room sitting in the middle of a giant oak tree. He waited until Carlos climbed a few feet of the ladder before he followed him up. Once they reached the house, Jay could not decide what to focus on first. There was a wooden table topped with a layer of moss. Flowers sprouted from almost every corner of the house, spilling through the circular windows and swirling around the furniture. There was a hole in the middle of the ceiling that had a little glass orb sticking out of it. Inside the orb was hundreds of fireflies that provided a light for the room. Jay stared, engrossed, as the bugs flew in and out of the glass orb, as if playing a never-ending game of tag.

To the side of the room, there was a bed. Or what Jay assumed was supposed to be a bed. It was more like a pile of fabrics all sewn together. It looked comfortable enough.

“What do you think?” Carlos asked from behind him.

Jay shut his eyes for a second and smiled. “It’s amazing, I love it.”

“That’s good, then, because this is where you’ll be staying,” he said.

Jay turned around and raised his eyebrows. “Where will you be?”

“Here.”

“But there’s only one bed,” Jay said.

Carlos laughed as he pulled Jay to the bed and pushed his shoulders until the boy collapsed onto it. “It’s not very difficult to get another one, how do you like it?”

Jay ran his fingers over the fabrics beneath him. He expected them to be rough and scratchy, but to his surprise, they were softer than his bed back home. He turned his body so that he could lay down and sunk into the bed. It felt like a cloud. “This is nice. Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot,” Carlos said as he sat on a wooden chair.

“Okay, well it’s kinda personal, so I totally understand if you don’t want to answer. I was just wondering how long you’ve been here for, and what made you decide you wanted to leave your normal life behind?”

Jay pretended not to notice the wave of tension that overtook Carlos’s body. Carlos’s fingers shook and his eyes seemed to darken to a murky brown. But it passed quickly, so quickly that Jay probably would not have seen any of it had he not been observing Carlos like a hawk.

Carlos shook his head and grinned. “It’s really not that interesting, but if you’re curious, I’ll tell you.”

Jay nodded and pulled himself into a sitting position. He almost wanted to tell Carlos not to explain, but his curiosity always got the best of him.

“Well,” Carlos began. “It all started when I was nine years old. I lived in London with my mother, and she was a fashion designer. She liked to smoke and drink, and when I was born, she saw me as more of a servant than a son. I was constantly doing chores that she assigned me, and some of them were absurd things she made up. I never met my father, but he did leave behind a massive story book that I liked to read. It told the tales of Neverland and the adventures that Peter had.

“My mother never found out that I had the book. If she had, she probably would have hit me more often than she already did. But the book said that if you wished upon the second star to the right, and Peter took sympathy for you, he’d take you away to Neverland. So I did, every night for two years. I actually gave up for a while. When I was eleven, I tried to forget about Neverland completely. Of course, that didn’t work. On my thirteenth birthday, my mother threw me out. I roamed the streets of London in search of a new place to call home, but I never had any luck. It was then that Peter came. He found me in an alley way, starving and covered in mud. He brought me here and showed me the ropes. That was nearly forty years ago. I think I always had a closer connection to him than the other boys, and he must’ve realized that. Then he appointed me as the new leader of the Lost Boys.”

Before Jay’s brain could comprehend his thoughts, his mouth opened. “Well, that explains the wonky accent.”

Carlos’s eyes widened and he laughed in surprise. “Wonky? I happen to think my voice is nice!”

“I never said it wasn’t nice” Jay said. “And you’re technically, what, fifty-five years old? You’re ancient!”

Carlos rolled his eyes and flopped onto the bed next to Jay. “I’m age-defying,” he stated matter-of-factly. “What about you? What’s your home life like?”

Jay groaned and yawned to show how boring he thought the question was. “You think your life wasn’t interesting? Mine would be like reading the warning labels on a bottle of shampoo.”

Carlos scoffed. “Okay, drama queen, but I still would like to know.”

“Hmm, where to start” Jay stroked his chin as if he were deep in thought. “My mom practically raised me on nothing but her adventures with Peter, so I was very hopeful of coming here when I got older. But that hope was pretty much ruined the night she died. It was a car accident caused by the weather. I still remember the news report and the way my father seemed to become a different person. After that, I detested Neverland and everything about it, because I was angry. I think that may be why you brought me here, actually.”

Carlos raised his eyebrows and leaned forward with renewed interest. “How so?”

“Okay, well it wasn’t nearly as bad as your experience, but I was really upset when I lost my mother, and you said that Peter found you after you’d basically given up on the hopes of coming here. So, maybe that’s what makes—or made, I should say—Peter decide that it was time for a child to be brought here.”

“That’s a good explanation. I’ve only known of one boy who _wasn’t_ distraught when they came to the island” Carlos said.

“Who?” Jay asked.

“Chad. It was odd, he was more confused than anything. He showed up one day, seemingly out of nowhere. He acted as though he were searching for something, but he couldn’t—or maybe he wouldn’t—tell me what it was. Chad was probably fourteen or so when he came to the island. He hasn’t really changed over the years. I don’t really know anything about his life before, other than he came from a kingdom? I didn’t know there were any of those still around.”

“Wow, me neither. He’s royalty?”

“A royal, pain, if anything,” Carlos laughed. “He’s my right hand, but sometimes he gets a little weird. The whole secrecy thing seems to pop up every now and then. I want to ask him about it, but I don’t like to pry into the boys’ personal lives.”

Jay nodded. “Yeah, it’d seem like you were trying to be a _parent._ ”

Carlos laughed again, playfully punching Jay’s shoulder. Jay wasn’t naïve, though. He could see the doubt under Carlos’s happy demeanor.

 

Chad stalked through the forest, being cautious as to make no sounds. He squinted into the night and began to wonder if he’d actually seen what he was so mesmerized by earlier. He stumbled over a branch and quickly threw his arms in front of him to catch himself as he went down. The dirt was cold on his palms. He stayed crouched for a while, wondering if maybe he should stop this fruitless pursuit. It was absurd, really. Years of no information on his friend, and suddenly Chad was imagining things? He picked himself up and dusted off his clothing.

With a long sigh, he turned around and began to move back to the light of the bonfire. Something shifted beside him, but before he could investigate, Chad was being dragged deeper into the woods. He would have yelled had there not been a hand gripped tightly over his mouth.

“No, Chad. Don’t scream!” A voice urgently whispered. Chad squirmed in the strong grip of the hands on his arms, but the person finally stepped into the light. Illuminated by the glow of the pixie dust surrounding them, Ben stood in front of Chad. Except, Chad remembered him being young, about eight or so, when he went missing.

“Ben,” he said, dumbstruck.

“Yeah,” Ben responded sheepishly.

“W-what. Wait, how old are you?” Chad finally managed.

Ben looked down at his feet before meeting Chad’s eyes. “I’d say I’m fourteen? About the same as you,” he said.

“How? I thought you wished to come here when you were _eight._ ” Chad was beyond confused as to the fate of his long-lost friend, and he needed answers. For years, he pondered the whereabouts of Ben, and he had to suffer the mourning of the kingdom of Auradon because of Ben’s selfish wish.

“You left the kingdom on the day of your Inauguration!” Chad tried not to shout too loudly, but he wasn’t angry. He was melancholic. “You left your parents without a word! Why?”

Ben crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “What was I supposed to do? Tell them that I was wishing myself to another land because I didn’t feel like being a ruler?”

“You could’ve left a note or something!” Chad was seething, he needed to reign in his temper. “How are you fourteen? You made that wish when you were eight.”

At the mention of his age, Ben laughed. Chad did not find it amusing. Ben cleared his throat quickly. “Well, you see, I wasn’t specific in _where_ I wanted to go, so the Wishing Stone just tossed me to whatever place it could find first.”

“Which was?”

“At first, it was Wonderland. I don’t recommend that place, scary bunch of people over there. I spent a good year or so just trying to figure out how to leave, and when I did, I still wasn’t in Neverland,” Ben said.

“Where were you, then?” Chad asked. He was not sure if he wanted to believe his old friend, but there was no other explanation as to how he was not still a boy.

“After I managed to escape Neverland, I somehow ended up on Mount Olympus. _That_ was a mess. There was so much talk of a boy who they needed to find and capture, that I began to worry it was _me_. But they weren’t after me, it was some son of Poseidon, I believe. They called him the ‘Thunder Thief,’ or something stupid like that. Whatever he did, Zeus was royally pissed off. Anyway, I spent about three years there as a farmer with this older woman. She made me pick olives every _single_ day.”

That made sense, Chad thought. “How did nobody catch you? There were warrants for you everywhere, and your parents were willing to pay a ship’s worth of gold to bring you back.”

“That part was easy. I shaved my head, traded my royal garments for peasant clothing, and nobody batted an eye. There were a few close calls in Wonderland, because the guards there are in close communication with the Auradon City guards, but I managed to get by.”

Silence overcame Chad as he pondered Ben’s stories. They all made well enough sense, but a bitterness still lingered in him. Ben was supposed to be the mature one in their friendship, but Chad felt like he’d been playing the role of caretaker for years, trying to protect Ben from his reckless ways. When he went missing, it was like a punch in the face to Chad.

“What are you thinking about?” Ben asked after a moment of silence passed.

Chad shrugged his shoulders. He was tired, the energy he had was completely drained from his body with his friend’s sudden return. “I guess I’m wondering what will happen when Carlos finds out you’re here.”

Ben’s eyes widened and he looked around in alarm. “He can’t find out! He will send word to Auradon City and my parents will come get me!”

“Okay, and?”

“And I don’t want to return! That’s not the life I want, Chad” Ben said.

Chad laughed and crossed his arms. “You know, maybe you should’ve thought about that before you abandoned your kingdom. Did you even consider the consequences? I’m sure they’ll figure out that you’re here one day. Also, that’s kind of crude of you. Do you know just how many people would kill to be in your shoes? You’ve got an entire, loyal kingdom dedicated to finding you and returning you safely to the city so that they can praise and coddle you like the King you’re supposed to be!”

“Is that how you feel? Then why don’t _you_ take my place?!” Ben’s face was an ugly shade of red and his bottom lip was quivering. He was never one for confrontation.

“You and I are on different levels of importance” Chad said. “I was destined to be a Prince, just like _most_ of the boys in Auradon city. But you, _Ben,_ were born to be King. Nobody missed me when I left. I told my parents I might not come back, and you know what they did? Charming told me to be brave while they waved me off with no resistance. And did you know why I left? To find you! The day you disappeared, I felt so lost trying to come up with a cover story. I was _eight._ And as I got older, I figured out how I could travel the realms. I found another wishing stone, came straight to Neverland when I turned fourteen, and searched for so long with dwindling hopes. After a while I completely lost track of time and decided to stay here. I hoped to forget about you and the heartache you caused in the City.”

Ben remained silent, his eyes focused on his feet. Chad watched as the young Prince tried to figure out how to respond, but he was not in a caring mood.

“I thought you’d be happy to see me, honestly. I suppose what I did _was_ selfish, but it was just so much pressure for one kid, and I didn’t know what else to do,” Ben admitted. “And I know you put in a valiant effort to find me. I heard reports of your work with the Auradon guards in trying to track me down.”

“So why should I not go inform Carlos of your presence?” Chad said, not caring to hear what Ben had to say.

“Because, Chad. You’re my best friend.”

“ _Was._ ”

“No, you _are._ Our friendship never ended. I never meant to hurt anyone.”

Chad somehow managed to suppress a sigh. Was he really willing to forgive Ben? He wasn’t sure. “Well, you did.”

“Look, I know there’s no way for me to fix this, but I think we can come to an agreement. I’ll find Carlos and tell him I’m here, and I’ll try to talk to him so that he won’t send me back. Is that alright with you? I’ll take responsibility for this.”

Chad took interest in the freckle on his finger, anything to avoid Ben’s eyes. “I … Guess. But, you have to tell him soon, because he knows something has been bothering me.”

“Yes!” Ben half whispered, half shouted. He closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around Chad.

“Please, stop touching me” Chad said. His stature was tense and his arms hung limp at his sides. Ben let him go, confusion clear on his face as he regarded his old friend.

“Chad?” he whispered, uncertainty creeping into his voice.

The blond boy narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing Ben with an intensity that made the other boy take a step back. “If, for whatever reason, they manage to make it to Neverland and forcefully return us to Auradon, we will no longer be friends—not even acquaintances. I have a purpose here on the island, and I don’t intend to lose that because of you.”

Ben shook his head, a tentative smile playing on his lips. “Why would anyone from Auradon come here for us? They can’t know we’re here.”

Chad’s eyes widened in shock. “How are you still so—so _daft?_ You think the first place I suggested was anything other than Neverland? The only reason they haven’t shown up yet is because of this island’s ‘no adult’ rule, but that doesn’t mean they haven’t been trying.”

The young would-be king frowned. “They can’t take me back. I’ll refuse.”

“It’s your royal duty to watch over your citizens, Benjamin. The Auradonian guards won’t care if you protest. You’re the most important person in their eyes. Fortunately, I’m almost a nobody. I have a life here, responsibilities. I wasn’t going far in Auradon. And I swear you this,” Chad paused, his hand gripping Ben’s shoulder. “If they show up, I _will_ turn you in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it, let me know what you guys think! Every hit is so amazing to me and i appreciate it so much, thank you!


End file.
